1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicular ramps. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern ramps that are nestable.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Ramps and lifts have long been used to elevate automobiles and other types of vehicles above a ground or floor surface. Prior art vehicle ramps present various shapes and sizes. Conventional ramps are generally designed and constructed to receive and support largely vertical loads associated with the weight of a vehicle. It is also known in the art to have ramp-type structures that are nestable with one another for easy shipping, transportation, and storage. However, prior art vehicle ramps suffer from various undesirable limitations.